


native garage sale.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Slice of Life, another µ's x aqours fic bc i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “Look! It’s a native garage sale!”In which eight clueless dorks (and one not-so-clueless nerd) find a native garage sale in the middle of Tokyo.





	native garage sale.

“Maybe if I play my kazoo they’ll come running.”

“It’s the fifth time you say that this afternoon and, Honoka, I can assure you they won’t.” Nico said as she folded some clothes (clothes that had already been folded by Hanayo and Rin but Nico had called them amateurs and said she had to do everything by herself for it to be acceptable). Honoka whined.

“Why, though? You’ve never heard me playing it, Nico-chan. Kotori-chan says I’m a natural.” Honoka said. She had a proud smile on her face and was wearing a ridiculous hat (for her head not to burn under the sun, as she said), round sunglasses and a tropical shirt. She had no shoes on and was also wearing khaki shorts. For some reason Nico felt like she had seen that outfit somewhere before, but didn’t want to know where. Probably some tourist at the beach or something like that.

“Then Kotori is either deaf or just wants to see you happy.” Honoka whined again and Nico finished folding the clothes. “Also, care to help?”

“There’s nothing left to do, Nico-chan. Just wait for the costumers to come.” Honoka said. Nico sat down next to her. They were setting up something similar to a garage sale in Kotori’s front yard for the day since they needed some money. They had great stuff (from toys to clothes to books and Nozomi even had a spiritual advice stand) but no costumers. And the costumers were, of course, fundamental for them to get at least some loose change.

They waited and waited. Everyone was fooling around as time passed, but no one arrived. Nico even used a megaphone to call people only to get complaints from Kotori’s mom and all the neighbors. So no megaphone. All the publicity they had were some posters they had hang around town. Just that and a hint of hope.

“No one’s coming, nya…” Rin said. She had been playing with an old paddleball ever since they had set everything up and it had been declared ‘ready to go’, but was now quite bored.

“No need to sadden up so soon.” Eli said. She patted Rin’s back. “It’s only been an hour. People will come, Rin. They will.” And even if her words were cheerful and amazing, that hour no one came. No one came after two hours, and no one came after three. They were having an argument over what to do when they felt someone talk near them.

“Look! It’s a native garage sale!” The voice said. They all looked at the person that had exclaimed those words. She had a braid next to her ear and orange hair that kind of reminds you of somebody’s. She had an impressed look on her face and her eyes were shining. Everyone closed their mouths and stared at her. She wasn’t alone.

“Do you even know what you’re saying, Chika-san? The use of the word native in this kind of situation isn’t—” But the girl saying that was interrupted.

“Look, You-chan! Native sweaters!” The girl (‘Chika-san’) exclaimed. And now they were all over the place, whereas every µ's member was staring at them intently. They hadn’t noticed them, apparently. They were too focused on the native garage sale.

Nico was the first one to talk.

“Yes! This is a native garage sale, a once in a lifetime opportunity to buy something you won’t regret!” She was standing over a chair and all of the girls looked at her. The scam queen was doing what she did best. Some girls walked where she was. Nico’s smile was huge and some would have called it evil. “The things you get here— they’re the only ones of their kind. The type of things you can only find at Tokyo! It’s totally native!” No one would say it but everyone knew Nico had no idea what she was saying. But the girls believed her. All of them except one.

“Excuse me? I am from Tokyo and this is—” But Nico had already placed her arm across her shoulders. The girl tried to get away but couldn’t.

“And this is the best thing you’ve seen, right? It makes you feel like home, all of this native stuff.” Nico looked at the girl that had said something about the use of the word native before and death-glared her. “And this is the best use of the word native. Can’t you see this is all from our very own Tokyo? Buy something.” And the scam queen did it again. Everyone was buying things and all of the girls had something to do. So it was nice, considering they needed the money and that these girls were probably the only costumers they’d get.

 

“What do you mean I can’t buy everything, Dia? Excuse me,” A blond girl approached Umi and touched her shoulder. Umi looked at her. “What’s the price?” She asked. Umi frowned.

“The price of what?” Umi asked. The girl smiled and Umi felt like she couldn’t trust that smile.

“Everything.” She said. Umi froze because she couldn’t answer. She just stared at the girl with eyes she felt looked cartoony and maybe even dumb. Kotori walked in front of her to get a pair of shoes and the girl touched her shoulder too.

“Excuse me? How much do I have to pay to buy everything?” She asked. Kotori didn’t know what to say and smiled in that uneasy kind of way.

“I—I’ll ask Nico-chan,” She said. She then remembered the shoes she was supposed to get. “But you’ll—I’m sorry, you will have to wait a little. I—” She was about to continue when the girl that had scolded Chika for her poor use of the word ‘native’ started talking.

“Don’t worry about it. Please don’t mind Mari-san and her weird requests. It’s better not listening to her.” She said. She pulled Mari’s ear as Kotori left and Umi regained her composure. “When will you learn?!” She muttered. She then remembered she was surrounded by other people who could see that and she stopped almost instantly. She coughed, muttered a ‘sorry’ and walked where Ruby was trying some necklaces on.

“Yeah girl, it looks really good on you. You might as well buy the three of them and I’ll give you an especial price. It’s a good offer, if I may.” Nico said, and she wasn’t lying. Dia frowned.

“What’s happening here?” She asked. For some reason she couldn’t trust the girl who was talking to her little sister. There was something about her eyes that made her want to take a step back.

“Nothing to worry about, miss. Lil’ Ruby-chan here wants to buy some necklaces, and Maru-chan right there seems interested in our exquisite selection of books. Anything you want?” Dia frowned.

“Lil’ Ruby-chan? I will ask you to please refer to my sister with more respect. You are not her —our— friend.” And the girl started choking on her own spit.

After she coughed for several minutes and after Ruby had tried all of the necklaces and bracelets on Nico was able to talk again.

“Sisters? You two? You’ve got to be—” Dia was looking at her in a way that made Nico want to flee to other country. “Who’s the oldest?” She asked, trying to hide in the neck of her loose pink hoodie. Dia blushed.

“That is out of question! Of course I am the older sister!” She exclaimed, hand on her chest, cartoony and prideful expression on her face. Nico returned to her usual self and gave Dia an upwards gaze.

“Well, Ruby-chan here seems kinda more collected than you? Correct me if I’m wrong, though. I don’t actually know any of you but that’s what it seems.” But Dia knew she didn’t want to be corrected when wrong because she was sure she wasn’t wrong. She tried not to whine but couldn’t contain herself. She hated to act like that and kind of understood why that pig-tailed girl had called her the younger sibling. Not like that was a bad thing, though. Did that mean she was cuter than Ruby? Not possible nor probable. She just couldn’t help to act like that because she hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep and Tokyo trips always made her feel uneasy, deep inside.

“I usually am more collected than Ruby.” She stated after some minutes thinking, but neither of them were listening to her as Ruby counted her money and gave Nico the amount she needed to get two necklaces and three bracelets. She apparently didn’t have enough, even if Nico gave her an especial price because she was nice. Dia sighed and took some out of her pocket. “Take this and please never speak to me or my sister ever again.” She also muttered an extra ‘of course I am the older sister, how dare you’ under her breath. Nico counted the money, put it inside her pocket and then helped Hanamaru carry all the books she wanted around. She wanted all of the books they were selling and Nico had noodles for arms.

As Dia walked away from Nico and went were Eli was (she looked like someone she could trust and she wanted to ask for the price of something) Nozomi was reading someone’s fortune.

“So, what does it say?” Yoshiko placed her hands over the table and refused to seat down, being impatient and terrible, making Nozomi giggle. She was used to dealing with impatient and terrible people and had grown to quite like them. Those were the things she found the cutest.

“Calm down, Yoshiko-chan. You see,” She shuffled her cards. She was really skilled and was making some tricks. “Fortunes take time, and if I do it the fast way then it won’t be of any use, okay?” Yoshiko sat down.

“Maybe that’s why my fortunes haven’t been working out.” She muttered. Nozomi pretended she hadn’t heard her, but, being the girl she was, she started explaining Yoshiko how to read someone’s fortunes in a very detailed way. Yoshiko would never say it (at least not yet) but she was really happy someone was teaching her that, especially someone as patient and understanding as Nozomi, so she heard every word she said and wondered if she had found a new little demon.

 

“Nice shirt!” Chika exclaimed. She had her newly bought sweater on (it had llamas on it) and was looking at Honoka’s tropical shirt. Honoka smiled.

“Right? I love it.” She clicked her tongue. “Wait! I’ve got an idea! Try it on!” She unbuttoned it and gave it to Chika (she was wearing a plain white shirt underneath the one she had taken off so it wasn’t something to worry about). When she did so something fell from its pocket. Honoka’s kazoo.

“You play the kazoo?” Chika asked. Honoka nodded. Chika smiled. “I do too!” And she showed Honoka the kazoo she kept on her pocket. Twinsies, they thought.

The night was arriving and Honoka and Chika were having something similar to a kazoo concert in the middle of their native garage sale. It was a matter of time until Eli started playing her guitar and until someone forced either Maki or Riko to play something on the keyboard they were selling. Then everyone would start joining and the neighbors would come complain again, but they wouldn’t really care. It had been a long day and nine girls from the seaside had bought half of the things they were selling, and everything called for a sleepover. Sometimes you hope things never end.

**Author's Note:**

> the original word for this was autóctono bUT there is no english words that has the same feeling to it other than native so i guess it's fine. i loved writing all of this but my favorite part was by far nico and the kurosawa siblings. hope yall enjoyed and peace out! o7


End file.
